teenage life with a twist
by gothicfairie1092
Summary: this is a story that me and my friend started writing back in 7th grade. FOUR YEARS AGO! it's pretty awesome! so read it! i do not own fruits basket or any of the characters associted with fruis basket. PLEAESE READ! Thanks.  :


**Hello! This is a story that me and my friend wrote together. Hanamiji Mae Sohma, Zero Sohma, Kisa Marie Hearnet, Akako Smith, Ichigo Kurosaki Hearnet, Rinslet Hearnet, Eve Hearnet, Tyler Michael Hearnet, Kyle Hearnet, Dean, Ms. Tenjo, the doctors, nurses, and other characters that will be introduced are mine and my friends. WE OWN THEM! We do NOT own any of the fruits basket characters. or anything else. PLEASE ENJOY!**

*setting:: Haru is sitting in school waiting for the last bell to ring. Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, and Momiji are in the hall talking to the teacher*

Hana- *comes up behind Haru and wraps arms around his neck* Hi, sweetie!

Haru- *looks up at her* Hey, babe.

Hana- *kisses Haru's forehead and walks in front of him and sits on his lap* How're you?

Haru- I'm doing great now that you're here. *smiles* OH OH! Kyo almost got a date last night!

Hana- *laughs* Psh, yeah right! He can't even get Kako-chan to _look _at him!

Haru- *laughs* It's true.

Kyo- *comes in classroom* DAMN! Stupid frickin' teacher! She got my frickin' test wrong! *slams himself in his desk*

Yuki- Shut up, Kyo. They can hear you down the hall. *walks in and smacks Kyo in the head*

Kyo- OW! You damn rat!

Tohru- Good morning! *walks to Hana and Haru* Hi Hana-chan. Hi Haru!

Haru- Hi.

((Kyo and Yuki are yelling))

Hana- Well, actually it's afternoon.

Tohru- Oh...yeah..

Hana- Uh...duh.

Haru- *groans* When is the bell going to-

****BELL RINGS****

Haru- Nevermind. *gets up with Hana holding onto his neck*

Tohru- Hana-chan, do you want to come to dinner,

Hana- *opens mouth to talk* Well, Haru and I were going to-

Haru- *interupts* Yes we'd love too!

Kyo- Uh...I do **NOT **want Hana over! Last time she put jelly in my hair! *runs hand through his hair* And there's still some in there!

Yuki- You got what you deserve.

Kyo- WHO ASKED YOU?

Yuki- *ignoring Kyo* Well, then shall we go?

Tohru- Okay, come on everyone.

Haru- *walks with Hana in his arms* But that was funny when she put it in your hair! *laughs*

Hana- WAIT! ((everyone stops)) WE FORGOT MOMIJI!

Momiji- No you didn't! *pops up behind Hana and Haru*

Hana- *gets out of Haru's arms and hugs Momiji* I thought you left us!

Momiji- *hugs back* No! I would never leave you! *pulls back and gets something out of his pocket* Here! I got lollipops for everyone!

Kyo- What would I want a stinkin' lollipop for?

Hana- JUST TAKE IT KYO! *takes three lollipops from Momiji and hands one to Haru* Here, Haru! * ^_^ * *throws another at Kyo* TAKE IT OR DIE! * _ *

Kyo- *scared* Y-yes ma'am! *puts lollipop in mouth*

Hana- * ^_^ * Good! *sticks lollipop in her mouth* Tohru, Yuki, don't you want a lollipop?

Tohru- Yes, please!

Yuki- Sure.

Hana- Haruuuu, switch with me! I hate strawberry and you have grape!

Haru- *hands lollipop to Hana* Here ya go.

Hana- * ^-^ * Yaaaay! *takes lollipop and shoves it in her mouth*

Kyo- *rolls eyes* Come on, let's go.

Everyone- *leaves school*

Tohru- *in the kitchen finishing dinner* Yuki, can you co me and get the soup, please?

Yuki- Sure. *walks in, picks up soup*

Tohru- Be careful, it's very hot.

Yuki- Ok. *walks to table* ((everyone is seated)) *trips on Kyo's backpack and dumps the HOT LEEK soup all over Kyo*

Kyo- *screams so loud it's not even funny* **YOU STUPID, DAMN RAT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**

Hana- *laughing so hard she's crying*

Tohru- *runs in* What happened? *sees Kyo and tries not to laugh* Kyo...are you okay?

Kyo- DO I LOOK **OK? ***runs upstairs to change*

Yuki- *gets up and yells* I'd like to see you try!

Hana- *gets up* I should go check on him. *walks to Haru* I'll be back. *kisses his cheek*

Haru- *smiles* Okay!

Hana- *walks upstairs to Kyo's room and knocks* Kyo?

Kyo- *opens door* **What? ***((has on shorts and no shirt and a towel on his head))*

Hana- Uh...are you ok? *walks into Kyo's room*

Kyo- *closes door* NO! That frickin' damn rat is getting on my last nerve. *sits on bed*

Hana- *gets on bed and sits behind Kyo* Yeah, me and Yuki don't get along well either, but we try. *takes towel out of Kyo's hair and dries his hair with it*

Kyo- *blushes* Why bother* He's just going to do something behind your back*

Hana- *shrugs* I'll take my chances. Wanna go downstairs?

Kyo- *stands up* Sure. *holds hands out to Hana*

Hana- *stands up on Kyo's bed and JUMPS* Your bed is soft and fun to jump on!

Kyo- Hey! My bed is not a trampo-

Hana- *falls off bed* OUCH!

Haru- *comes running in Kyo's room after hearing Hana* WHAT HAPPENED? *sees Kyo helping Hana up* What's you do to Hana, Kyo?

Kyo- NOTHING!

Momiji- *somes in singing his song* Who's in the forest strolling?

Hana- *joins in* The birds and the bees sing Momiji!

Hana&Momiji- THE FROGS IN THE POND ARE CAAAAAALLING..MOOOOMIJIIIII YESSSS IT'S TRUUUUUE!

Tohru- *walks in Kyo's room* UH..Hana, Haru, not to be mean but it's like, 9:30 and we do have a test tomorrow.

Hana- Ahhhhhhhh! *runs around Kyo's room*

Haru- *goes and grabs Hana* See ya'll tomorrow. *leaves to their house*

Momiji- Goodnight! *leaves*

Tohru, Yuki, Kyo- *go to bed*

* * *

**Well, there you have it! It's not very interesting yet...BUT it will trust me. *smiles*  
In this story, Yuki and Tohru will rarely show up. And Hana, Haru, and Momiji live in a guest house next door to Yuki and Tohru. Momiji isn't really a main character but, he's in here pretty often. . the next chapter will be character profiles. PLEASE R&R! **


End file.
